conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
King's Loyal Washingtonian Armed Forces
The Washingtonian Armed Forces (officially the King's Loyal Washingtonian Armed Forces - KLWAF) is the national military of the Kingdom of Washingtonia. It consists of the Washingtonian Army (WAR), the Washingtonian Air Force (WAF) and the Washingtonian Navy (WNV). The King is the sovereign source of authority and formally recognized as the General in Chief (Const 3 S2) in the Constitution. The President, which is recognized as the Commander in Chief (Const 5 S8(a)), is the more practical leader of the Armed Forces and would normally act as the "go to" person for general staff. The President has statutorily mandated security briefings by his military advisers, while the King is entitled to one if he so chooses. Each of the three service branches are independently structured and operated, however are mutually dependent for resources. Each branch is led by a Commanding General (Commanding Admiral in the Navy), who has his own headquarters somewhere in and around Foundersville. The Minister of Defense is the civilian head of military administration, and manages among others, the military's budget as allocated by the Treasury, and the peacetime affairs of general staff when the President is not doing so. The Ministry of Defense is housed in the Ministry of Defense Building in Foundersville. Officially, the Armed Forces are charged with "protecting the Kingdom, its Sovereign, its assets and its interests". As one of the founding members of NATO, the Armed Forces have been a very active participant in its activities. Most of the Armed Forces' engagements are undertaken alongside French forces due to its relatively small size during times of peace. It supported the French resistance during the Second World War and more recently supported the French intervention in Mali. It is also heavily involved under UN mandates in peacekeeping throughout Africa. The military is of a moderate size for an island nation such as Washingtonia, having just over 17,000 active personnel dispersed across all the service branches: Army - 9,500, Air Force - 3,500, Navy - 4,000. There are, however, more than 60,000 reserves who assemble and train every three years for a week, at the Triennial Reserve Mobilization Event (TRME). Conscription is legal in Washingtonia, however is currently not active. History Organization See also: List of senior officers of the Washingtonian Armed Forces Each of the Armed Forces' three service branches are independent of one another, united under the civilian military administration of the Ministry of Defense. Army Main article: Washingtonian Army The Washingtonian Army's combatant formation currently consists of two divisions and two brigades organized on a geographical basis. The Army is the largest branch of the Washingtonian military. The Commanding General is the independent head of the Army, and is appointed by the President. The current Commanding General is Gen. Arthur Rose. Each island is assigned a division and a brigade respectively, with the divisions being based in the two largest cities in the country - Foundersville and Dandridge. Each division - the North Island Infantry Division and the South Island Infantry Division - has around 3,000 personnel. The divisions are led by brigadiers. Each division is further broken up into battalions (led by majors), companies (led by captains) and platoons (led by lieutenants). The two brigades - the Fields Infantry Brigade and the Lexington Infantry Brigade - are similarly assigned to each island, however are independent of the divisions. Each brigade has about 1,500 personnel. The brigades are led by colonels. The brigades are further divided into companies and platoons. The King's Loyal House Regiment is a fully autonomous branch of the Army, and consists of 1,500 elite soldiers under the command of Colonel Vincent Dillon. The LHR has its own armory and equipment supply, therefore also acts independently of the Air Force (but not the Navy). The Army has several administrative and support formations which do not fall under any of the combatant formations. These entities are mostly staffed by civilian employees of the Defense Ministry. Air Force Main article: Washingtonian Air Force The Air Force is currently the Armed Forces' smallest branch, with only around 3,500 personnel total. The Air Force is led by the Commanding General, who is appointed by the President. There are three air bases around Washingtonia, AFB Foundersville, which is attached to Army Base Foundersville; AFB Fields, which is attached to Army Base Fields; and AFB John Town, which is not attached to any other service base. The Air Force consists of five squadrons, each led by a Commander, namely - *13 Fighter Squadron - the main fighter and air to air combat squadron of the Washingtonian Air Force. It is based out of Air Force Base Fields. *56 Fighter Squadron - a smaller fighter squadron, located at Air Force Base John Town. *42 Helicopter Group - the helicopter aerial support attached to the North Island Infantry Brigade. It is based out of Air Force Base Foundersville. *99 Helicopter Group - the helicopter aerial support attached to the South Island Infantry Brigade. It is based out of Air Force Base John Town. *7 Airlift Squadron - the fixed wing transportation squadron of the Air Force. It is based out of Air Force Base Foundersville. The Air Force too has several administrative and support formations which are staffed by civilian Ministry of Defense employees, under Air Force oversight. Navy Main article: Washingtonian Navy The Washingtonian Navy is the seafaring branch of the Washingtonian military. It is the second largest military branch (around 4,000 personnel), however, has the smallest command structure. The Navy is divided into two fleets (each led by a commander), the Northern Fleet out of Naval Base Landing, and the Southern Fleet, out of Naval Base Dandridge. A third small independent group, known as the Capital Group, is located at Naval Station Foundersville. Individual vessels are afforded much autonomy and are the next level of division after the fleets. Lieutenant commanders are usually the leaders of individual capital ships, however this can vary between commanders, lieutenant commanders and captains. The currently inactive rank of fleet captain is mostly reserved for field combatant personnel who command more than one vessel. Being a small organization, the Navy only has a few capital ships, including one aircraft carrier acquired from the United Kingdom. Recently, the Navy has been planning to undergo a modernization project whereby smaller, cheaper patrol vessels will be bought to replace the larger, aging and obsolete ships. See also * * Category:Kingdom of Washingtonia